A Vanilla Sky
by Sasha7
Summary: Quistis Trepe is tired of living the same boring life...so she decides to start a new, more 'spicy' life, one where there is no Garden, no expectations, and most importantly...no rules! Queifer. *Woo-hoo! CHAPTER 5 IS UP AND WAITING TO BE REVIEWED!*
1. Life

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so pleaz be nice! Okay, this is just to get everything set and introduce the story, so I know it wil be boring, but read and review anyways, just to let me know that someone read my story.  
  
  
  
To See A Dream  
  
Quistis sighed and sat back in her chair.  
  
'Burning the midnight oil again eh, Instructor?' she asked herself aloud as she double-checked the SeeD written examinations. All but two students passed; it was much better than last time's five. She'd always felt obligated to protect her students and ensure that they passed. Quistis rubbed her tired eyes and yawned twice as the phone rang. Groaning, she picked up the receiver.  
  
'Hello, Instructor Trepe speaking,' she said wearily. Xu's voice greeted her.  
  
'Sorry to wake you up, Quistis, but there is something I must ask of you immediately.'  
  
'You sure it can't wait till morning? I was just getting to bed. I'm tired,' came the exhausted reply.  
  
'I'm afraid it can't. I'm sorry, but I won't be here in the morning- Squall asked me to deliver some urgent papers to Esthar and Deling immediately, and I was wondering if you could please take a few classes tomorrow for me. I checked the schedule, and you only have two. These classes are really important, and I absolutely cannot call them off. They're all part of preparation for the big exam, you know. Please Quistis?'  
  
Quistis almost screamed. She had been working all day today and yesterday, teaching and training, teaching and training; but Xu was her friend- she wouldn't ask this of her unless she was desperately and really needed this. Quistis could just imagine Xu discussing it with Cid.  
  
'But what about my classes tomorrow?' Xu would have asked.  
  
'Leave them to Quistis- she only has a few today. I'm sure she will take them for you,' would be the reply from Cid.  
  
'Fine, no problem. Just you remember that you owe me big time.'  
  
'Thank you Quistis! You're a lifesaver! Thanks heaps! Okay, bye!'  
  
The phone clicked and Quistis hung up and got into her bed, settling down on her pillow. She sighed. She was tired. Tired of living the same thing every day; getting up, teaching classes, marking and preparing work, then going to bed. It was always the same. She was falling further and further behind schedule; She'd make up for it on her day off. Best get lots of sleep now- she had classes to teach the next day and probably one or two late night ones. Then her mind wandered onto something she tried to avoid. Just how empty her life really was. 'Get a grip, Trepe,' she chided herself. 'You should be happy! You have a wonderful job, a fan club, and friends who would do anything for you- you know that!' But why was it then that she felt so lonely? Her two best friends were happy- so why wasn't she? They lived similar lives, and they still managed to be happy. Now she had to fake her smile, laugh...happiness. Look at Selphie: Quistis almost never saw her un-happy, living in her little carefree world like nothing bad ever happened. Quistis rolled over onto her side. It doesn't matter anyway, she assured herself, but deep down inside she knew, that she was just being sucked into nothing.  
  
'Hey, Zell!' Quistis murmured as she set her breakfast tray down next to his.  
  
'Yo, Quis! 'Sup?' Zell grinned at her, making his tattoo shrink a little. It was so unfair that he could be so happy and carefree, when she felt constantly weighed down.  
  
'Oh, nothing much. I have double classes today- Xu has to do some deliveries for Garden, and I got her lot.'  
  
'Bumma...' came the reply from Zell as he started on a hotdog. How he could eat those things so early in the morning was beyond her.  
  
'So, you still coming to my birthday party tonight? It's nothing special really...just punch and cake so far...y'know...a bit of a get together?'  
  
'Wha...oh, yeah! Sorry, I guess I forgot, what with that other big party on downtown tonight. I'll come-but I may be a little bit late, though. I'm taking my girl to the big one on earlier.'  
  
'Oh, that's cool. Tell Selphie and Irvine I'm changing the time from eight to nine, okay?' Zell nodded. Quistis sat back in her chair as she opened her folder of exams she didn't finish marking last night and looked around the cafeteria.  
  
'Look at everyone's lives. They're so happy. Then she noticed a bunch of students crowded around one of the tables. Well, at least I have my Trepies.  
  
They were conducting an official and exclusive 'Trepie' meeting. It appeared that one of them wanted to join the club that apparently didn't really want him. She had to smile at them, but wonder why they bothered on a fan club for her. The president looked around and caught sight of her suddenly. He turned bright red and then quickly turned his attention back onto his group, hoping that she hadn't noticed.  
  
Well...they aren't that bad, I suppose...  
  
The doors suddenly burst open, admitting a very tall figure flanked by his two usual cronies. A courier at the way he made his entrance so obvious might as well have announced him. The relaxed atmosphere of the cafeteria tightened into a slightly nervous one. The big man leaned across the counter and gave his order. His eyes traveled around the room, forcing faces to look away, before they came to rest on Zell, happily eating at one of his hot-dogs like nothing mattered to him at all. The man leered and Quistis narrowed her eyes. Seifer Alamsy, she thought to herself. Her one and truly great failure. He felt her staring at him and turned. This face was about the only one that didn't turn away nervously at the sight of him. He strode confidently towards her with that famous Seifer smirk plastered all over his handsome face, gray trench coat flaring about his ankles. She had to admit: Seifer was a very handsome man, better looking than Squall even, but sometimes his attitude could make him seem so repulsive, when he wasn't being just a downright prick. Seifer sneered and strode confidently towards their table. Zell still hadn't seen him.  
  
'Hey, Chicken-wuss, I read somewhere that if a chicken eats hotdogs, then it can't lay any-'  
  
'That's enough, Alamsy!' Quistis stood up boldly, her peach skirt swishing with the movement, her crystal-blue eyes focused fiercely on his arrogant emerald green ones.  
  
'Well if it isn't the Ice Queen herself! Standing behind your woman, are you, Zell?' he asked nastily, voice spiked with sarcasm, eyes never straying from Quistis face. Zell flushed with anger and stood up too, fists ready. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Trepie president tense, and his face redden.  
  
'Damn you, Alamsy!' he spat out, 'I fight my own battles- and I don't make them because I have nothing else in my life. I mean other than ignoring the fact that I have an attitude problem.'  
  
Seifer snarled at this and is eyes narrowed menacingly. He started saying another insult, but what it was, Quistis didn't know because she reflexively stood between them, putting on her best calm, Instructor's voice.  
  
'Both of you grow up and stop acting like three-year olds! I suggest you both go and cool down or something, and stop being so immature!' She glared down at Zell and up at Seifer. The tension in the air was getting thicker. Then they both pulled away.  
  
'Fine,' Seifer said as he turned his back on them both. She watched as Zell clenched and unclenched his fists, growling softly under his breath. She let out a sigh as Seifer collected his meal, thrust the money into the cafeteria lady's face, and stormed out of the room, with Ragin' and Fugin' close on is heels. What a waste of space, she thought to herself as she started on her breakfast. Zell muttered something about psychos and she forced herself to think about more pleasant things. Like her birthday party that was on soon. She smiled to herself. Gonna be my first in about four years, she reminisced.  
  
  
  
Hope y'as all like it! Next chapter comin' up soon! By the way, I'm very much.how do you say 'computer language inarticulate' or something along those lines, so sorry about the way the doument is formatted R&R pleaz! 


	2. Lunch With Selph

Yay! I got 3 reviews on my first chapter! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed me, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Well.enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quistis sighed and raked a hand through her silky, sun-kissed hair as she scooped up a stack of papers and files and wished for about the hundredth time that day- no, make that hour- that she could just take a break and forget life. Then she would remember that she'd always wanted to be an Instructor, and had worked hard for that title. She stared wistfully out of her window at the far away beach and beautiful, tranquil blue waves rolling over the smooth white sands before shrinking back shyly away, and then summoning the courage to meet the shores again. The sunlight filtered through the blue, like lapis lazuli, and she watched two of her students laughing and swimming in the water. Nearby was a small kiosk and cafe overlooking the sea. She skimmed the beach briefly and spotted him. : The lonely fisherman with the funny hat on the new pier. He was always there, fishing...He had a beautiful dog- a sleek, black hound that would run through the waves and terrorize the seagulls who were coaxed towards the fisherman with the promise of the crust from his sandwiches. It was so peaceful. How Quistis longed to join the beach folk, or try that new cafe all her friends had recommended her to go to, but...she looked down onto her desk and at the papers cradled in her arms and groaned inwardly. Work was calling, and she was a slave to what she had thought was what she'd always wanted.  
  
Picking up the rest of her things, she headed off towards her dormitory and dumped everything quickly on her table, throwing a small tub of pasta into the microwave before starting to work on a basic salad. Her thoughts wandered over the day and everything that had happened. A tap on her door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
'Not nooowwwww...' she murmured under her breath as she turned the knob only to be greeted by the smiling, chirpy face of one of her two best friends.  
  
'Selphie, what can I do for you?' she asked, plastering on a fake smile.  
  
'Okay,' came the chirpy, almost painfully happy reply, 'Irvy is taking to that big dance on downtown tonight, and we just wanted to let you know that we might be a little late to your party, but we won't miss it. Ooohh...can I stay for lunch?' Somehow, Selphie always managed to get what she wants, without even realizing that she's practically taking it off you without your permission- just her happy personality that you don't want to crumble. Quistis forced a smile and pushed open the door wider.  
  
'Sure, come on in,' she said as Selphie took a seat at her table. 'It's only microwave pasta and salad.'  
  
'I hardly ever see you anymore, Quisty. You're always holed up in your room marking test papers. Why don't you get out and come to the cafe with me tomorrow? You know- that new one along the beach that just opened up. Ellie's, I think it's called.' she curled a strand of her kicky chestnut hair around her pinky finger and inspected her pink sparkly fingernails absent-mindedly. She always had new nail-polish job every week. Quistis popped another serving of pasta into the microwave for Selphie, and then finished making the salad.  
  
'I'm too busy, Selph...being an instructor means lots of commitment- I love my job!' but even as she said this a strain of stress spiked thought her voice, and Selphie always picked up on a sad person, and she leaned slightly forward, a serious expression floating across her face.  
  
'I know you're unhappy, Quisty. You can't hide it from us- we worry about you!' The corners of her lips twitched slightly upwards into a small smile. 'I mean, besides me being just lain brilliant at telling how people really feel, you always were a bad actress.' This surpassed a nervous laugh from Quistis who all of a sudden felt a century old, particularly sitting next to such a bright, happy teen. Selphie reached across the glass table and placed her small hand on Quistis' trembling one.  
  
'If you ever need to talk, just remember there's always me, and Rinoa is your best friend too-That reminds me!' the old Quistis snapped back almost instantly and started to delve around in her denim handbag.  
  
'I know I have it here somewhere!' she muttered, pulling out a pair of sunnies, a hot pink mobile phone, lip gloss, chocolate wrappers then finally a small velvet pouch.  
  
'Found it! I got you and Rinoa another charm for our bracelets.' she chirped, opening up the black cloth to reveal three little silver elephant charms, each with a tiny, tiny bell dangling from the elephant's baby trunk. Selphie squeaked as she held one out. 'Aren't they cute?'  
  
'Gorgeous,' came Quistis' slightly deadpanned reply as she accepted the gift and attached it to her bracelet, then clipped Selphie's onto hers. Then came the sudden 'ding' of the microwave to let them know that the pasta was ready. Quistis left Selphie's on for a bit longer whilst she poured the juice. Selphie eyed her appartment/dromitory.  
  
'Gee, instructors are lucky- I wish I could decorate my room however I want, and have all expenses paid for by Garden.'  
  
Quistis sighed softly to herself. She knew what Selphie was doing and there was nothing good about being an instructor. She suddenly realized, and did a double take, that she hated her job. She hated her life as it was. Then something caught the light in the corner of her eye, and she only half- listened to Selphie's mindless chatter about her selection of colors and her 'stylish' theme as she walked over to the shelf and picked up one of her framed photos, this one a gift after the ending battle. She ignored the 'ding' of the microwave. It was a photo of everyone after the Ending Battle with Ultimecia. She looked down at their faces. Selphie was all bright and happy (her usual self); Irvine had his arm around her waist, a contented grin spread across his features. She smiled at the happy little couple in the photograph, and then looked over to where her best friend was standing and examining the room with keen interest. It's such a shame that Irvine and Selphie had stopped dating and broken up; they were really cute together. She looked back at the photo. Zell was standing next o Irvine, hands in his pockets, and a smiling a big grin, causing his tatt to scrunch around his eyes. Squall looked a lot older, but he had obviously relaxed, even if he didn't smile. Rinoa had her arm slung casually through his, her face radiating with happiness, then she saw herself, turned to the side, only a half smile on her face, her hand resting on Rinoa's shoulder. She suddenly realized just how worn she was, and closed her eyes briefly. She would stay strong for them. She remembered how at one stage in the ending battle, Zell shot her an almost-desperate look, and had depended on her. She would be there for them. Quistis Trepe would remain strong for her friends. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder brought her back, and she looked down at Selphie.  
  
'Ya gonna get that?' Selphie asked in her usual 'woo-hoo, tee-hee' voice, and Quistis had to smile.  
  
'Sure,' she replied and set the table.  
  
'So are ya gonna come wimme and Rinoa to Ellie's tomorrow?' Selphie asked as she sat down. Quistis looked over at her friend.  
  
'Yeah, guess so.' she replied, much to Selphie's delight. Why not? Be good to get out for once.  
  
Well, there it is. Next chapter will be up soon, so review and tell me what ya think, okay? Oh, and by the way, since this is after the Ending Battle, Seifer shouldn't be here, but in this story, he got re-admitted into Garden, and is now running for a position in the second untit SeeD, for elite fighters. To be in it, you have to be between eighteen and twenty- one, okay? Cyaz all in Chapter Three! 


	3. Reminescing

Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late in writing another chapter- I had no access to my computer during the holidays, and the Net stopped working at school, so forgive me. Okay, this chapter is gonna be confusing, but I've got this whole thing planned out and it is rellevan so DON'T worry!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Quistis put away the last pasta-bowl into the cupboard, and ran a cloth over the bench. Music drifted up from outside her window, coming from the Quad were one of her students was practising the harp. She stopped and listened to it for a second, letting it lull her into a more peaceful place...till she remembered the forms Cid had given her to go over. With a sigh she pushed back her gold hair and plopped down at her desk, where she'd dumped a stack of papers.  
  
SeeD written axam...worksheets...ahh! Here it is! Applications for First Unit SeeD!  
  
Quistis pulled the green manilla folder towards her and swept everything else back. After about six classes toaday (four of them being Xu's) Quistis was glad to ge down to the lasty task left- eliminating applications for 1st Unit SeeD, Balamb's Finest codenamed: Pumaz. There was only room for five Pumaz, and it was down to twenty. She looked at the first from.  
  
Aamyrs, Johnathon.  
  
She could easily see why Cid hadn't eliminated his application.She remembered teaching him last year. Since the Pumaz were only a newly established force, it was obvious why he wanted to join it. He was born to fight. She smiled as she went over everything. Age: 18 years. That was another thing. You had to be eighteen or over to join, no exceptions. She stamped him in red ink: Admitted, right underneath Cid's. Now all he had to do was go through Squall, and he was in.  
  
Shw turned to the next form, and nearly fell out of her chair at the name that glared up at her in heavy, bold lettering:  
  
Almasy, Seifer.  
  
She checked it again, but there it was. Quistis still wondered why he had been re-admitted back into Garden. Now he was selected to become a Puma? It just didn't make sense! Why did he bother? Squall hated him so much- as if he would let him in! Sorceress Knight...Without even thinking she stamped it: Admitted. She sat back in her cane chair, and took a few breaths. What had she done? Almasy...a Puma? Hmm...maybe...  
  
The click of Quistis' black boots echoed down the empty halls of Balamb Garden, and further away from her classroom.  
  
More like further away from Hell...Quistis thought absent-mindedly to herself as she tucked a stack of papers under her arm. Her clip was loosening, letting a few strands of her escape it and frame her face. She blew them away. Well, at least now I have the rest of the day off...she shutt her eyes for a brief second as she went over what she had to do that day. Take Xu's classes-check. Collect applications from Cid- check. Go over applications-check...Seifer..  
  
There she went again. Why did she do it? He could be responsible for the downfall of the whole entire world! And yet...somehow Quistis doubted that. Very much so. Even if he'd betrayed Balamb Garden and joined Ultimecia, there was always the Seifer she'd known. e would try as hard as he could to regain his reputation at Garden, as hard as that would be...Suddenly, Quistis' papers flew out from under her arm, and she was widely aware of a broad chest almost in-her-face. A very nice broad chest...she looked up and found the object of her thoughts looming above her, intense green eyes staring her down.  
  
'Watch it, Instructor!' Seifer growled as he pushed her roughly out of his way. Quistis glared at him.  
  
'Easy!' she glowered before dropping to the ground to pick up the scattered papers.  
  
'Ooh...I'm sorry- did I just cause you to break a nail?' Seifer snickered.  
  
'You're still angry at me for what hapeed at the cafeteria, aren't you? she said, her voice fused with anger. Dammit, she'd just spent ages arranging them in order!  
  
'Well, isn't someone bright, Miss Ice Queen? Perhaps if you weren't such an up-tight bitch, you wouldn't care!' Seier sneered, watching her with satisfaction as she scramble to pick up her folders. It seemed nowadays that paperwork was permanently glued to Quistis.  
  
'For crying out loud, Seifer! Why are you always picking on lower people than yourself? What, are you afraid or something? What are you trying to acheive?' she glared up at him with her icy eyes, suddenly not caring wether the documents were in order or not, and jus shoving them into any folder.  
  
Because I don't want Zell to win...Seifer thought to himself. 'I am afraid of no one! Why don't you just stay out of it! It's none of your business anyway!' He turned to walk away, when he noticed a familiar piece of paper over by the pot-plant. One with his name on it, and a red stamp. He turned around, back to Quistis, who was starting to get to her feet. Almost feeling his eyes on her, she turned around, face haughty and twisted with dis-like.  
  
'What now?' She practically thew the words at him. Well, that's what it felt like to him. Little Quisty. Always trying to stay on top of things, even when the world comes crashing down around her. Thing is, she never succeeded. He still hadn't said anything. Suddenly her anger turned to curiosity as she noticed the form near his feet. Her face reddened. Shit! She grabbed the incriminating thing and shoved it into her folder.  
  
'You know, if you plan on becoming Puma, I suggest you start respecting your work-mates, obey orders, and stop being just a downright dickhead. That's why you never became a SeeD, in case you were wondering!'  
  
'Whoa! Did Widdle Quisty Trepe just swear?' Seifer taunted. Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
'Fuck off, Seifer!'  
  
'Oooh...I tink she moight have!'  
  
'You are so immature!' she retorted as she turned on her heel and stalked away.  
  
'Widdle Quisty Trepe is growing up! Yes she is!' Seifer's voice seemingly chased her out of Garden. Oh, He was such a prick! She yanked opened the door to her car and dumped everything in the backseat.  
  
Screw him. I'm going shopping! she thought furiously and slid into the front-seat of her Instructor's car.  
  
Seifer's taunts still rang in her mind as Quistis drove to down-town Balamb, still seething inside.  
  
'Bloody moron', she thought to herself as she got out of her car, slamming the door shut, then locking it. Wandering through the open-air markets, Quistis couldn't help but stop by at some stalls and make a few purchases. Finally reaching the supermarket, she found herself unable to shake off Seifer's wrods not an hour before; was she really so uptight? Quistis sighed and pulled some crackers off a shelf, then a few tubs of dip out of the refridgerator.  
  
'I just don't see why he has to be such an ass-hole 24:7,' she assured herself. He did it to everyone; as if it was true! 'I mean, this is Seifer Almasy! No one cares what he thinks anyway- he was a sorceress knight for crying out loud! She dumped some more groceries into her cart, then noticed the liquer corner not far off. 'Why not?' she asked herself as she picked out a few bottles of champagne. 'It's been a while since I had something fancy...Quistis winced as she remembered the first time she'd tried an alcoholic drink.  
  
It was at her neighbour, Rheuben's house. Fifteen years of age, and she still hadn't tried any of it. It was towards the end of the holidays during SeeD exchange, when boredome blues started to kick in with friends away. Rheuben, her seventeen-year-old crush, was sitting around drinking in his backyard with a few friends- one or two SeeD graduates unlike him who had never gone to Garden. Their laughter could be heard a while off, and Quistis recognised two voices as Marcus' and Zac's, but didn't know the others. Rheuben saw her in the backyard, and called out to her to join them. Quistis hesitated, but gave in after a while. She grinned and walked throught the adjacent garden gate into his backyard. Toby, Rheuben's golden retriever bounded out to greet her, wanting a pet, she took a seat on the bench, and turned to face Rheuben. After a while, friendly conversation with Rheuben and his friends soon turned personal, with them asking her questions concerning her bra size and what brand of tampons she used. These questions she, naturally, refused to answer in disgust, barely believing Rheuben had such friends. They sneered at her when she refused to tell them her favourite position.  
  
'Nah- she wouldn't know. She's a virgin.' came Rheuben's clear comment and he looked at her with laughing eyes. He was making fun of her, and it hurt. She shook it all off, and turned to face him  
  
'What, just 'cos I'm not some desperate loser who jumps at even the slightest chance to get laid? Is that it? she shot back.  
  
'Hey, I'm just saying you should let your hair down a little! I mean, you haven't even tasted alcohol at all! Too good, Miss Goody Two Shoes?' he was mocking her. Quistis knew better than to do what she did, but she couldn't sand this. Without even hesitating, she leaned over, grabbed his drink, and skulled the lot, letting her mind and tastebuds go blank and not taste the bitterness, or the way it burned her throat. She took no notice of the sounds of aproval that were being made by Rheuben's friends. She set the now-empty glass down in front of a very shocked Rheuben.  
  
'Whoa, Quistis! I thought you said you never drank!' was the only thing that managed to come out of his surprised mouth. Quistis tried to ignore the pain that consumed her throat.  
  
'I don't,' she replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Rheuben and his friends laughed and handed her another glass.  
  
'Ooh...c'mon, Quisty. See, you can handle it.' he placed the glass down in front of her, and she eyed it carefully.  
  
alf an hour saw her drunk as anything and answering the sleaziest of their questions as, one by one, they left till it was only her and Rheuben. Even Toby managed to wander off somewhere else. Rheuben's speech became slurred, and his eyes weren't focussing- neither was his brain.  
  
'C'mere, Quisty,' he said, guesturing towards his lap. Quistis laughed drunkenly and went to sit down, but missed and landed on the ground, pulling Rheuben down with her. It suddenly became very quiet and it was only now that Quistis noticed the darkness. Rheuben's breath felt hot on her cheek, and she was suddenly aware of every part of her body that was making contact with him. He grunted slightly, and shifted into a more comfortable position, but didn't get off; he just lay there, touching her. Touching her face, thighs, nek, shoulders, lips and exposed stomach, now revealed when her shirt had ridden up. Then his hand slid up and under, teasing the front of her bra. He leaned forward and kissed her. She responded by kissing him back, and that encouraged him to slide his hand around to her back and start un-doing her bra; tht's when Quistis realised how wrong this was.  
  
'No,' she whispered, more to herself than to him, but he didn't hear her. Her bra came loose and he pulled her top off her body, exposing her torso. Quistis covered herself with the top. 'No,' she said again and sat up. Rheuben was astounded- even though it was dark, she could still make out the bewildered look that covered his face. 'What?'  
  
'Rheuben, I can't do this.' she pulled her top on, leaving her bra on teh ground, ignoring Rheuben's persuasion to get her to come inside if it made her feel comfortable. His parents were gone for a few days, he said, but Quistis already knew that; she'd seen them leave. When she started to get up, he got angry.  
  
'Bitch!' he swore, 'You're no good for anyone, you dog. All you ever do is lead guys on, then decide they're not good enough for you. I hope someday you get what you deserve, and you do this to a guy, and he rapes you.' He turned his back on her. She reached out and placed a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Rheuben, I'm sorry-'  
  
'I don't care! I never wanted you anyway!' and with that he ordered her out. Tears streamed down Quistis' face as she went through the gate and into her house. None of the lights were on- her parents must have been out. She went into the living room and picked up the phone, then dialled Rheuben's number. No answer. She left for Garden a few days later, and never spoke to him again.  
  
Truth was, she'd almost forgotten about him 'till now in the supermarket. Quistis sighed and grabbed few things for her party. She bought them, then wandered around the mall, buying some candles, cutlery- things like that. After piling the lot into her car, Quistis drove to Balamb Garden.  
  
Aaaaww.poor Quisty! Trust me. It is going somewhere! I want to thank everyone who reviewed me for your support, and if you like this, then pleaz pretty pleaz read my Phantom of the Opera short story. It's only 1100 words.I hope you all like it! Next chappy will be up soon. 


	4. Had Enough

Hey. everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated lately. Not only did I get writer's block, but I didn't get many reviews to motivate me to write. The story WILL be completed, but in order to do that, I need to get some reviews. As soon as I get at least two or three in the next few days after updating, I will start on the next chapter, but there isn't much of a point if no-one reads and reviews my story, eh? The updates will be much more speedy, btw and the story is only going to get better.  
  
Chapter 4: Had Enough  
  
'Perfect,' Quistis said aloud as she added the final touches to her flat for the party. There were cocktails out, crackers and dip, a bit of finger-food, and the candles were lit. The guests would be arriving in fifteen minutes- great timing. Meanwhile, she would sit down and wait, maybe watch a little T.V. Fifteen minutes passed, and no one had shown up. They're probably just a little bit late Quistis decided. Fifteen more minutes passed, and still no one had come, but Quistis kept re-assuring herself that they would. Minutes soon turned into hours, but still Quistis waited. Maybe they'd been held up. She was sure they would have a good explanation for this. Quistis sighed and switched off the T.V. The candles had gone out ages ago, and the finger-food was cold. She finally decided that they weren't coming and changed out of the nice new top she'd bought at the markets and slipped into bed. Before turning out the light she checked the clock that rested on her bedside table- 12:05am. She couldn't believe that her friends had forgotten her birthday- Quistis could only imagine what they were saying 'It's only Quistis- I'm enjoying the party too much. She'll get over it; she always does.' But Quistis was hurt. She blinked away a tear and rolled over. Quistis had never been more lonely in her life. 'Happy nineteenth birthday, Quistis.' she whispered before yielding to the flow of tears that she knew only too well.  
  
'Shit!' Quistis leaped out of bed and yanked open the blinds. Today was not a good day, she decided. She slept in so that meant she couldn't eat breakfast. Throwing on her battle outfit and swiftly putting her clip in her hair, Quistis stormed out of the door and wondered why it was that all her students were sticking to the opposite side of the halls today. She had classes...she went over everything she had to do but was interrupted by a message on the loudpeakers Ding 'Could Quistis Trepe please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately. I repeat: Could Quistis Trepe please report to Headfmaster Cid's office immediately. Ding Dammit, what now? Quistis grumbled as she got on the lift and took it up to the third floor, half scaring the boy who wanted to get off at the second floor for classes along the way. Geting, out, she seemingly stomped into Cid's office where she was greeted by an un-expected surprise. 'Matron...what are you doing here?' Edea turned around and gestured for her to take a seat. Cid was staring out of the window. 'I thought you were re-constructing the orphanage?' 'I was, dear, but I found something that I feel I must tell you about.' Edea sat down in the chair next to hers. 'Whilst clearing away all the debris at the orphanage, I un-covered some records that had been lost for quite some time.' she paused, 'One of them were some birth certificates that I had accidentally placed into the wrong file. This one was yours.' Edea smiled nervously and Cid went and took a seat at his desk, opening a drawer. He pushed somehing across to Quistis who just stared at it. Then, ever so slowly, she reached out a hand and turned it over. It read:  
  
Given Name: Quistis Surname: Alamandier Date of Birth: 16/ 3 Place of Birth: Saint Margaret's Hospital o Esthar Mother's Full Name: Gaiel Alamandier Father's Full Name: Demetrius Alamandier  
  
That was all there was, for the document had been torn at the bottom. Quistis just stared numbly at it. 'We searched the records at Esthar, and it has been proven that there was a birth on this date and that your true parents really did exist. They were both citizens of Esthar. This means that we know who your parents are, and your exact date of birth which is about seven months earlier than your previous one. I remembered finding it when it was tucked into your basket that was left on my doorstep, but then it got lost. I found another with the name ripped so I couldn't read it, and was positive it was yours, but all these years and I was never sure. Quistis, say something.' Quistis didn't reply, but just walked out of the office. All the way to the elevator she could hear Edea sobbing softly, but it didn't touch her now torn-in-two heart. The bell rang for end of classes- she'd been in there an hour without even realising it. Students rushed around her, eager to be the frist to the bubblers, or preparing for next class. She wondered who'd taken her class, then they all left again, leaving Quistis upset in a corner. How long passed, Quistis had no idea. Suddenly her mobile phone beeped- it was time to go to lunch with Selphie and Rinoa. She just sat there. She didn't want to go, but maybe they could let her know why they hadn't turned up the night before to her birthday party.  
  
The atmosphere on the beach was beautiful, tranquil. There was that old man fishing again, with his dog. Quistis could hear faint harp music wafting down from above her. She looked up at the beach cafe on stilts abover her. She could see the back of Rinoa's hair as she ascended the stairs up to reach the cafe entrance. Rinoa had grabbed a seat outside overlooking the beach, near the harpist, out in the open. Mellow tones soothed her, but hardly quenched her anger and confusion. She walked over and dropped into the seat opposite Rinoa and didn't say anything, but just fiddled with the little packets of sweetener in the centre of the table. 'Hey, Quistis,' Rinoa greeted her, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. 'How was the party last night? Sorry I didn't go. Squall was having car troubles, and we kinda ended up with me checking out Squall's gears, if you get what I mean.' she giggled a little bit and ran a finely manicured finger down the menu. 'Tell me, Rinoa, how can you have a party without guests?' Quistis asked, sarcasm dripping over her voice. Rinoa looked up at her strangely. 'What do you mean?' she asked almost innocently and raised a skeptiacal eyebrow. 'I was sure Irvine, Selphie and Zell were going.' 'Hey, maybe they had car troubles as well.' Quistis replied and sat back in her chair. 'Where's Selphie?' 'She's going to be late. She had to run some errands. Quistis, why are you being so bitchy to me? What have I done? I mean, c'mon- it's just a party. Who cares?' Quistis was just about to respond when a waiter came up and asked their order. Rinoa ordered a 'usual please' and Quistis ordered an iced tea. As soon as the waiter left, Rinoa leaned forward. 'Is it because of what Matron told you that your upset?' she asked. Quistis bolted up straight, her eyes flashing. 'You knew? How did you find out? That's my personal business! Who told you?' Rinoa looked slightly startled. 'Well...Matron told me yesterday morning.' she said. 'What!' Quistis practically shouted, causing a few heads to turn her way. 'That's my business! Why didn't somone tell me? Now you've been keeping secrets from me? I thought we were friends, but friends don't go nosing into other people's business!' A seagull that had been resting on the railing flew away just as someone else approached their table: Selphie. 'Hey, Quistis!' she slid into the seat next to her. 'Isn't this cafe great? I love it! Near the beach...cute waiter guys to perve on in their little cafe uniforms...ooh! That one's hot! His name is Dean!' She nodded towards the one who was approaching their table with their orders. Selphie beamed up at him, who smiled shyly at her. 'Hi, Selphie...what can I get you?' Dean asked. Selphie twirled a few strands of hair around her little finger. 'Let me see...I'll have the small ceasar salad and a lemon squash.' Dean smiled again and left. 'So, what's up?' Selphie grinned, then her face looked worried. 'Quisty, what's wrong?' Quistis looked Rinoa in the eye for a few seconds then turned her attention to Selphie. 'Selph, did Matron have a little chat with you lately...something to do with me?' Rinoa started shaking her head behind Quistis, but Selphie didn't see. 'Yeah, did she tell you? Isn't this great! Maybe your parents are still alive!' she squeaked out, then wondered why Quistis was fuming. 'Selphie- how could you not tell me!' she boomed at the petite brunette sitting opposite her. 'I can't believe this! And another thing, whilst Rinoa was 'checking Squall's gears' last night, where were you?' Selphie reddenned. 'I'm sorry Quistis. I just forgot. I was dancing with Dean last night, and I didn't realise. Then I checkd my watch, and it was eleven so I thought it was a bit late. Irvine said not to worry about it. C'mon- it's just a party.' 'So now you think I'm over-reacting?' It was Rinoa this time who spoke up. 'Quistis, you just gotta get over things and not be so uptight. It's not the end of the world, you know. There's no need to cry over spilt milk.' she snickered slightly. 'Yeah, but it's the end of my world. You guys don't care to show up to my first birthday party in four years, act like it doesn't matter 'It's just Quistis- she'll get over it.'. Well, did it ever occur to you that I might just care?' Rinoa and Selphie sat there, dumbfounded. 'My world as I know it has just fallen apart, and I don't even know who I am anymore? Some friends you are!' Rinoa's eyes narrowed. 'Maybe if you weren't such an up-tight bitch, people might just want to come to your party.' she retorted, tossing her head. Quistis just sat there as though someone had struck her in the face. 'Fine, then.' she shot back. 'I guess if that's the case, I'll leave. Who wants to be friends with the Ice Queen anyway?' she asked as she gathered up her things. 'Quisty, please stay,' Selphie was almost crying. 'I can see when I'm not wanted,' was Quistis' reply as she stood up, looking Rinoa in the eye the whole time. 'Hey, who knows? Maybe you can go crying to your Mommy now that you've found her' Rinoa added slyly. 'Fuck you, Rinoa, and stay the fuck out of my life!' Quistis yelled and stormed down the stairs onto the sand. She just ran, ignoring the tears that flowed down her face. She just managed to avoid the fisherman's dog as he ran up to her, but tripped and sat in the sand, the tide ebbing in and out around her where she sat lonely and forlorn, hating 'that bitch Rinoa' till her thoughts were interrupted by someone's shadow on her. She looked up at the fisherman. 'You alright there, dear?' he asked. He had a husky voice and a weatherbeaten face, but his eyes were kind and compassionate. Quistis wiped her eyes and looked up at him. 'I don't think so. Today is just a bad day,' she replioe. I don't think so? God, what am I? 'Your world has fallen apart, hasn't it?' the old man murmured. Quistis nodded, dumbfounded, expecting the man to say more, but he just looked out to the sea. 'Sometimes there's hope. You just have to make it real.' And with that he cast his line into the blue, and stood there watching the ocean breathe in and out, sighing upon the sand. She stood up, her battle outfit now muddy and caked with sand. She looked up towards the cafe, and could just make out two figures she rcognised as Selphie's and Rinoa's. Selphie was yelling at Rinoa, Quistis could tell, and Rinoa was yelling back. Then Selphie grabbed her stuff and left, Dean trailing uncertainly after her. Quistis could hear Selphie calling her, looking for her, but all she did was walk away, back to her dorm, angry tears threatening to spring up again.  
  
Quistis threw the door to her appartment open and stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed her suitcase from under her bed and immediately threw everything into it. There wasn't much, since all she had was mostly battle uniforms, so packing was light. In went casual clothes, food from her pantry etc. Her emergency money, wallet, personal belongings and she was nearly done. Looking around her almost empty dorm, Quistis wondered if she was doing this right. She immediately pushed the thoughts out of her mind and grabbed the Garden account credit card. She'd been told only to use it for emergencies...but if she was leaving, then who cared? It had basically unlimited gil on it anyway. Grab her Save the Queen, car keys and she was nearly done. Nearly...her eyes scanned the room where they came to rest on a photo.It was lying where she'd left it, and Quistis walked over and picked it up, srtoking the faces with a finger. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she put it in her now-full suitcase. After hastilly scribbling a note, Quistis shut the door to her Instructor's dorm and locked it. Garden Faculty would open it eventually. She took out her Instructor's licend out of her wallet and slipped it underneath the door before turning and walking down the corridors to the Instructor's parking lot, not even looking back once...  
  
Esthar city was different from when Quistis had last been there. The council had put in parks and gardens that looked magnificent against the sparkling blue. The newly constructed underground highway meant Quistis got there without the use of the Ragnarok, so no one would realise she was gone for a while. Quistis parked her car and got out. She'd changed into different clothes so that she wouldn't be recognised and walked towards the City Centre. My, how Esthar was changed! They now had a new chapel, Town Hall, and a new Hotel as well as quite a number of nightclubs with foreign writing on them. Quistis gripped her credit card and walked in. The place was stylish, and Quistis felt a little out-of-place in it. She walked up to the front desk and booked a single room. Then went back for her suitcases and settled in. Quistis opened her wallet and looked inside. 'Lucky I withdrew some money the other day she thought to herself as she fingered the gil gingerely, but nowhere near enough to rent a house, and I won't have much on my credit-card either. Suddenly crumpling under the weight of her decisions, Quistis slid to the floor. If she used the Garden credit card, they would certainly track her. Now what? A tear slid down Quistis' face and she wiped it away angrily. The days events played through her mind like a broken CD. All she could hear were Rinoa's taunts, the sound of the birth certificate sliding towards her, the pressure of overworking. All she wanted to do now was sleep...she was tired physically and emotionally...sleep....she didn't change out of her battle uniform, but crawled into bed and lay her puffy face against the pillow. Tomorrow she would sort everything out. Tomorrow...not today...everything would be better tomorrow...maybe someone would start to care. Who cared? No one...Quistis pulled the blanket around her body and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.  
  
'Quistis!' Selphie was geting impatient as she knocked repeatedly on Quistis' door. 'C'mon Quisty, open up!' No answer. 'Quisty, I'm sorry! Please open up, it's after curfew and Garden Faculty are going to find me- shit! Here comes one! Quistis, if you don't open the door I'm gonna hafta say your gone, and Faculty will open the door with their masterkey!' Still no answer. Along came on of the members of the Garden Faculty. 'Excuse me, miss. It's now curfew-' 'I know!' squeaked Selphie, 'but my friend is gone! She's not anywhere and I must see if she's in her room!' It took about five minutes of debating and persuasion till the Garden Faculty Member relented and tried the masterkey. The door swung open into an empty appartement. She wasn't anywhere, and neither was any of her stuff. 'Oh, nooo!' Selphie collapsed onto the ground. The Faculty spoke in his deadpanned voice: 'I will notify Headmaster immediately' and scurried off. Selphie slouched near the door in a daze, but was distracted by a glitter in the corner of her eye. There, resting on the black and white carpet was an Instructor's license. Selphie looked down at the name printed boldly on the blue shimmering plastic and burst into tears, and rested the card on her knee. 'Come back to us, Quisty,' she whispered, staring down at her best friend's ID photo.  
  
'Go away!' Seifer groaned as the knocking on his door got louder. 'Almasy, this is Headmaster Cid. Would you please open the door?' Groaning, Seifer got up and walked over to the door, clad only in a pair of black boxers. Yawning, he opened it, admitting the Headmaster and Squall. 'What do you want?' he yawned again. Squall gave Headmaster one of those looks and turned his back on Seifer. Cid shook his head and stepped forward. 'Almasy, I have a mission for you.' he said simply. 'A mission? But I'm not even a Puma,' he frowned, 'let alone a SeeD.' He was confused, clearly. Cid went on. 'Instructor Quistis Trepe is missing from her room and Garden. There has been a search, but she hasn't been found. Squall insists that I send someone of his choice, but I've decided to send you. Despite that you're not a SeeD, we are still requesting that you go on this mission for us. It would look good for when you become a Puma.' Seifer couldn't believe his ears. No way thins was happening! 'When I become a Puma? But Squall...' 'I've decided to have you on the force on account of your fighting skills, and that you have had the training for this mission. Your detective skills need work- particularly your attitude!' Squall enjoyed plucking out one of Seifer's weaknesses, 'But, should you complete this mission, you will become a Puma.' 'That's got to be just about the longest sentence I've hear from you at one time.' Seifer commented, ignoring Squall's glare and turning to the Headmaster. 'So, tell me the details of this mission- I accept it...'  
  
'Now, this mission is top secret from the very second you leave Garden. We don't want Quistis to be embarrassed by the situation. She is bound by contract to Garden for another 6 months, which will be a good excuse to bring her back home to us.' Cid walked over to the window and looked out over his beloved Garden. Squall was hunched in an armchair quesstioning Selphie whos words were barely audible for the sobs that coursed through her. Irvine sat next to her, holding her hand, and helping to calm her down and soothe her aching head by wiping a damp cloth over her forehead. The wailing of the 'Trepies' could be heard from the second floor as they moped about in her classroom. Seifer adjusted the collar of his trenchcoat and looked over to where Squall was staring daggers at him, giving back one of his own, exceptionally icy ones, especially reserved for Squall, then turned away to convey the scene he was caught up in. Edea wasn't even present, but he could tell she would, too, be upset. Rinoa was sitting on Cid's desk, arms crossed, fuming as she listened to every detail in Selphie's testimony of what had happened. Objecting every once in a while, even thought she knew it was useless. Selphie was only telling the truth, though to Rinoa it was as if she was stretching it. Zell just kept on shooting Rinoa nasty looks. Cid stirred over in the corner and pulled Seifer next to him. 'She will be discouraged when she sees you, but you musn't press her too hard. She is delicate at the moment, and will most likely not respond to you, which is why you must prove yourself to her.' Cid pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses. Seifer looked out over the quad. 'Headmaster, there are many people here who hate me, even in this room most of them do not believe I will bring her back. They are wondering why it is that you are sending me along.' He didn't want to push his luck, but he still wanted to know. He looked at the Headmaster. 'Because I know you can do it better that anyone else in this room can,'was the cool reply that knocked hard at Seifer. He nodded then watched as Cid opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of yellowing paper, and then closed the door. Seifer looked down at it, eyes widening in surprise. No way... He barely heard Cid's 'This may help...' over the thud in his chest. Quistis...was 17? Her parents were still alive? She was an Alamandier? Cid coughed into his fist. 'We believe the father is dead...but, of the mother's existence...we are not so sure.' The silence that enveloped them after was broken by another hiccupped sob from Selphie. Seifer felt sorry for her. She looked so pathetic, unable to control her broken words. 'Find her,' she pleaded with him, before turning to cry into Irvine's chest. Everyone in the room looked at him. Seifer felt suffocated under the weight of this promise he was about to make. He cleared his throat. 'I will.' At least it shattered the silence, but it came back even worse and hung there as he tucked the certificate into his coat and walked out, grabbing a contacter off the shelf on his way out.  
  
A loud knock at the door roused Quistis from her sleep. 'Room service,' called a male voice. Quistis rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, tripping over her suitcases as she went and then opened the door to admit a man pushing a trolley containing the breakfast basket as well as other necessities. Quistis muttered a 'thankyou' as he left, before rummaging through the linen cupboard for some towels, and dug out her toiletries bag from her suitcase. 'A shower...that's just what I need...' she murmured as she peeled off her now quite dirty battle uniform and stepped under the warm water and closed her eyes. Yesterday's memories weren't really affecting her anymore, she realised as she reached for her bodywash. At least now she wasn't crying about it, just hurting. She went over her mental 'to do list' of what had to be seen to today. Organise a house...get a job...find my Mother...she smiled at the thought of meeting her. What would she be like? Quistis wondered if it was possible to find her, even now. Somehow, she had a bad feeling that she wouldn't, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. After washing her hair, Quistis stepped out of the shower. She found her mind wandering to Garden. Had they discovered she was gone yet? She pulled on some jeans and a grey top, then swiftly clipped up her hair and ate her breakfast of fruit and croissants before heading down to the parking lot to find a house.  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer was pacing up and down one of the private SeeD carriages in the train impatiently. A message came over the intercom: 'Passengers, we are now at phase ten of ten in our journey and will be arriving in Esthar shortly. Please be seated as the train pulls in. Thankyou.' Seifer took a seat on the plush couch as he watched the dark tunnel emerge into light and the train gradually slowed down, then walked over to the entrance and got off. Back in Esthar, but where to start? People milled around him, bumping into him. A boy stepped in front of him, and Seifer glared at him until he moved out of his way. Smirking to himself (still got it, man), he adjusted his grip on his small duffel bag as he hailed an Esthar taxi. Sliding into the back, he muttered 'To the nearest hotel, thanks,' and then looked out the window at Esthar. Esthar was now quite a city. They'd put in tropical gardens and more shops, cafes and nightclubs. The cab turned into another street to reveal a gleaming, glittering new chapel. Seifer reached into his pocket to pull out a Garden issued wallet, complete with fake I.D. and an unlimited Gil credit card. As the cab driver stopped the car, Seifer swiped the card and got out. He walked over to the new hotel and entered through the large double-doors. The young receptionist looked up as he came in and flustered over her hair slightly. Seifer dumped the bag near the desk and booked a room. As soon as he'd settled in, he got onto the contactor to Cid. 'Hedmaster Cid, are you there?' he asked. Suddenly he heard a squeal from Selphie and someone hurriedly switched on the screen. Cid's tired and weary face flickered onto the screen. 'Headmaster,' Seifer spoke, 'I've arrived in Esthar, and have booked a room in a hotel. I will start searching for Quistis in about an hour.' Selphie's tearstained face moved in next to Cid's exhausted one. 'Have you heard of her yet?' she asked anxiously. 'I haven't even started looking for her, yet.' Seifer replied. It was unnerving seeing Selphie so distraught. Selphie was pushed aside and Rinoa appeared. Seifer frowned at her. 'When you find her,' Rinoa began, but Seifer already knew what she was going to say. Clearly, she felt bad about the insults she had hurled at Quistis. He nodded a yes and she moved away to allow Squall to talk. It was obvious he didn't trust Seifer at all reguarding this mission, but he wasn't one to go against what Cid decided, even if he was more powerful. 'We have now activated the tracking device in the contactor, so that we know where you are at all times,' He said it as though Seifer was going to shirk the whole thing, 'And you are to report all information you gather back to us.' It was all Seifer could do not to roll his eyes at the way Squall always handled things. What was he going to do? Forget everything? Or maybe sabotage it all? He kept these remarks to himself and simply nodded, unable to keep the hint of a smirk off his face. Squall frowned then cleared his throat. 'Have you tried her mobile yet?' he asked. Seifer shook his head. 'I think I'll wait until she's settled in a bit 'till I try it. I don't want her dis-connecting it if I call her.' Squall nodded slowly then said something to Cid that Seifer didn't quite catch. 'We tracked her Garden credit card, and we're definite she's in Esthar- she withdrew 15 000 G about an hour ago, most likely to purchase a house. We were hoping she'd swipe it, but she's much smarter than that. We've cut off the card, as well. We're not as 'Unlimited' as she thinks we are. In fact, we're kind of low on money at the moment.' Squall put a lot of emphasis on this last comment, and Seifer gritted his teeth. 'Oh, don't worry, Puberty Boy, I won't go hiring too many strippers.' and with that he smirked and dis-connected.  
  
Phew! Was that long!!!!!!!! 4, 793 words!!!!! Given that you click that widdle purple button down the bottom (no, it won't bombard you with pornographic sites, I promise) the updates will be much more speedy, btw and the story is only going to get better. I'm only getting started! Be prepared, my beloved readers for angst, romance, heaps of mega-cool twists, interaction with the cast from Final Fantasy and, of course, a deep, Vanilla Sky. 


	5. UntitledNew Life, perhaps?

Guess who's back...back again...Sasha's back...tell a friend...helloooooooooooooooooooooooo readers! Are you prepared for a wikd fun chapter? And if you think this story is going no-where, I haven't even gotten into it yet!!!! Nyah!!!!!! Thanks everyone for the lahooooovely reviews. If it seems like I'm Rinoa bashing, I'm not (but I do hate Rinoa! Grrr...) so I promise to turn some tables, switch some tables, turn some tables oh-ver!  
  
Chapter 5: Biddle-dee  
  
Quistis sighed as she unlocked her apartment. Exhausted from searching all morning, she was glad to come to this place she could now call 'home'. The exterior was the same as everyone elses, a glittering turquoise blue, but inside it was different. Inside it was white opalescent tiles and snowy white walls with three tropical pot-plants thrown in to 'sweeten the deal'. It was fully self-contained, and perfectly in her price range. Quistis smiled to herself and started to move her suitcases into the bedroom and dump a few groceries on the counter in her kitchen. The view out of her bedroom window was much like the one at Garden, looking out onto the local park. She decided to make use of the food system that worked through the cafe on the ground floor. You decided what you wanted through a catalogue, selected your choice on a screen on her wall in the kitchen, and then either swipe a credit card, or pay for it when you go downstairs to collect your order when the screen beeped. Quistis selected a fish and chips basket but when she went to swipe her Garden credit card, discovered the words 'invalid' come up across the screen. What? She swiped it again. Same thing happened. She looked at the card for a scratch, but it was fine. Then it suddenly dawned on her: Garden had cut it off. Damn! She cancelled her order and rummaged through her groceries to find a packet of Garden salad with bread sticks and cheese, then took her shiny black mobile out of her handbag. Should she use it? Pretty confident that Garden couldn't track her on it, she flipped through a directory and looked for jobs in self defense. After about half an hour of trying all the listed centres, Quistis flipped to the 'Help Wanted' section, which changed every week, a little downhearted. Some of the adverts were way out, but about two hours later she had landed herself a job as a full-time waitress at a classy cafe in the middle of the city. That should be enough pay to support herself, she decided, a little disappointed, but not too much. She was supporting herself, and not relying on Garden entirely, even if she had bought the house with their money, that was the last tie she would have with them. She took her Save the Queen out of her suitcase as she un-packed and hung it at the back of the closet, unable to sell it, even though she knew she would never get any use out of it. Feeling a little bit as though she was parting with a part of herself, she shut the cupboard door and checked to see if her home phone had been put on yet- it had. She hung up on the dial tone and sat down on the black couch in front of the TV. Too tired to get up and switch it on, she just sat there, almost falling asleep except for her thoughts. She took her hair out of the clip and ran her fingers through it. Something sparkled and caught her eye- the bracelet Selphie had given her, complete with a tonberry charm, the elephant, a dolphin, a high-heeled shoe, and a heart. Smiling to herself as she fingered the charms, Quistis realised she still loved them. She just wasn't a part of them. Selphie had Irvine, Rinoa had Squall, Zell had Samantha, his library girl, Cid had Edea, and Seifer- she stopped. He was like her- he had no-one. The face of her only failure drifter through her mind, emerald eyes, blond hair, cocky smile, trenchcoat...and for the first time in her life, Quistis' heart softened towards him. He was born with that arrogant personality, one that no one could ever change, one that Quistis knew she'd grown to like. Quistis Trepe was missing Seifer Almasy. Hyne, what is wrong with me? She mused to herself. She'd secretly liked him when she was 15, when she'd first met him. No, 14 she had to correct herself.  
  
Suddenly, mobile rang, interrupting her thoughts. Probably that garden lady about that job at the nursery... she decided, picking up the phone and pressing the button.  
  
'Hello?' she said into the receiver, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. There was a slight pause on the line. She frowned. 'Hello?'  
  
'Quistis?' came a slightly husky and very deep male voice on the other end. Quistis' heart raced.  
  
'Yes, who is this?' she asked, starting to worry, and praying hard that it wasn't the Law or anyone from Garden. She shouldn't have left her phone on, dammit!  
  
'Instructor, where are you?' She froze in the centre of the room. She recognized that cocky, arrogant voice...Seifer! She took a few deep breaths ignoring his 'Quistis...are you there?' as best as she could.  
  
'Leave me alone, Almasy!' she hissed into the phone. 'You have no right trying to contact me! Leave me ALONE!'  
  
'Quistis, you know I can't do that. Besides, I have legal rights to get you to return. You are still bound by Garden to remain here for a furthur six months by contract.' Quistis fumed.  
  
'Well, just so you know, the contract is invalid. My Instructor's license is invalid. I am not a SeeD, either,' she stopped as tears formed in the corners of her eyes and just...breathed. Her voice was becoming slightly shaky, and she wouldn't give Seifer the satisfaction of knowing that he had just re-surfaced all the emotions she thought she had gotten over, 'Just ask Cid!'  
  
'I know about that. He told me,' came Seifer's voice over the phone. Quistis fumed.  
  
'What? How dare he!' she raged, 'How dare he give out personal information to the one person I truly hate!'  
  
'Well, it was necessary!' Seifer roared back at her, 'I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'm in here in Esthar right now! They sent me to look for you, and do you know why? Because they need you! They need you back with them right now. Matron is suffocating! Selphie hasn't smiled ever since you left, and Rinoa-'  
  
'Shut up about that bitch! Don't lie to me, you bastard!' Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, 'Don't tell me things that aren't true! The only reason that Garden wan't me back is because I am a SeeD! If they truly loved me, they wouldn't have told me that the life I am living is a lie! I'm not even Quistis Trepe anymore!' She was hysterical. There was a long pause, 'So just...leave me alone. Don't call me again.'  
  
'Don't hang up,' came the voice on the other end. Quistis was quite taken aback by a tone she'd never heard from Seifer, 'Do you really hate me that much?' He sounded...hurt. Quistis knew that if she said 'no' it would be almost like giving in, like giving him permission to take her back.  
  
'More than anyone else in the world,' she responded coldly.  
  
'Fine, then,' Seifer replied, 'But I'm not giving up.' and he hung up. Quistis couldn't stop the tears that flooded down her face. Just when she thought it was safe to come out...  
  
'I'm sorry, but we have no record of anyone here with either of those names,' came the high pitched voice of the lady on the other end of the phone. Quistis could hardly believe her ears. What? 'Are you sure,' she squeaked out, 'There's no mistake? There has to be!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Miss,' said the voice.  
  
'But that's not possible!' Retorted Quistis.  
  
'I'm sorry, Miss,' repeated the voice, firmer now, 'but we have no record of that name!'  
  
'Okay, fine,' Quistis couldn't recognise her voice as she hung up. No way was this happening! Gael and Demetrius Alamandier...didn't exist? She slid down the wall nest to the black telephone table and closed her eyes...does this mean I don't exist. A tear rolled down Quistis' cheek. Crying...is that all I'm good for? After five minutes, Quistis stood up. She had to get rid of her phone- in case Seifer tried to call her again. She yanked off the cover, and pulled out the battery, searching for her SIM card. There it was! She pulled out the little yellow piece of plastic and snapped it in two, then tossed it out of the open window into the street below. She had to be a lot more careful now, but if Seifer came, she would just refuse to go with him. They couldn't force her to go back to Garden, and he knew that. She yawned- her face felt sticky from all the tears. Quistis quickly showered and changed into something more comfortable, then flipped on the TV It must have been around...1750 hours. 1750 hours! Quistis leaped off the bed. She had ten minutes to change into the cafe uniform that had been delivered earlier and walk two blocks to a cafe she'd never been to before- shit! She threw on the short black skirt and tight white blouse she hated that came to the elbows, and was cut a too low, pulled on a pair of black low-heeled shoes and went out the door, grabbing her black purse on the way. Phew!  
  
Squall picked at his food, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Zell ignored his hotdog. Selphie was in hysterics, and had stopped eating. Irvine was busy comforting her, and Rinoa...god, Rinoa. Even after dating her he couldn't figure her out. She just didn't seem to care. He knew her though. He knew that there was some sort of fine print to all of this. Sighing he added an extra teaspoon of coffee to his hot water and gulped it down, ignoring the burning feeling he got from it. He suddennly realised that Zell was talking to him.  
  
'What?' he asked blearily as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
'I said...do you trust him?'  
  
'What do you think?' Zell grunted in agreement and started on his hotdog. 'Why did she leave? I mean, it was just a little spat between her and Rinoa.'  
  
'I think it was more than that. She...' Squall hesitated, 'she just didn't feel happy with herself.'  
  
'Why? I mean, she had a fricking fanclub.'  
  
'Yeah, but we knew her, man...'  
  
Ok, I'm sick of typing. If some of this doesn't make sense its cuz I wwrote it ages ago and it was lame and so I changed it and couldn't be bov putting any effort into it. R&R plz, even if it's just to say 'I read it' I want some idea of how many peeps read this. I should be able to update every week. The reason I haven't was that I 4got my password!!!!! 


End file.
